


USS-Vesta

by Aeos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeos/pseuds/Aeos
Summary: "Deck is pressurized, Artificial Gravity is up and running. Houston, we're ready for detachment."Eren smiled some into the intercom, hand hovering over the button to switch it on as he waited for an answer. It came only seconds later in the form of a young, female voice."This is Houston, detachment is a go. Have fun in space, boys."





	USS-Vesta

"Deck is pressurized, Artificial Gravity is up and running. Houston, we're ready for detachment."

Eren smiled some into the intercom, hand hovering over the button to switch it on as he waited for an answer. It came only seconds later in the form of a young, female voice.

"This is Houston, detachment is a go. Have fun in space, boys."

There was a light and amusing edge to the way the nerds down in Houston spoke to them. As if they weren't about to make a two to three year long journey to Mars. It comforted Eren greatly. 

Eren Jaeger, second in command on the USS-Vesta, flipped off the intercom and made his way to the central cockpit of the spacecraft to sit down. The Vesta was a circular shaped craft, with a cockpit located in the middle, and the other rooms and areas orbiting around it. Eren always had made fun of the designers, claiming they stole the idea from the movie "Interstellar". The lead designer of Vesta hadn't disagreed to the accusation, much to Eren's mirth.

Eren glanced up suddenly as he heard the telltale swish of one of the mechanical doors opening. Connie Springer, a man with a shaved head and a hilarious sense of humor stepped in, followed by Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, both Germans assigned for maintenance. The two of them were like night and day. Reiner was outspoken and loud; always one to crack a joke or two. Bert was quiet and sensitive and more than a little squeamish. Eren recalled the three of them trying their hardest to scare the living daylights out of Bertolt by faking machinery accidents that ended in ketchup-stained shirts and fainting spells. Ah, good times.

Eren was pulled from his thinking when Connie put a hand on his shoulder, attempting to stifle his laughter, "Eren! Tell these Krauts that it was Berenstein bears not 'Berenstain'!" 

Eren looked up at the two men, Connie's infectious laughter making his shoulders shake as wel, "Pretty sure it's Berenstain. Something about a Mandela effect. Sorry!"

Connie groaned out, removing his hand from Eren's shoulder and giving him a betrayed look, "Damnit. Really Jaeger? Siding with the German's I see." Reiner hooted and hollered from behind Connie and Bert chortled softly.

The brunette laughed some at that quip, but shook his head, "Hey bud, the only thing German about me is my last name. I'm just as American as you!" He pushed his index finger accusingly into Connie's shirt, though he was still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, Eren von Jaeger. Whatever!" Connie quipped back, grinning. The mechanical door swished open again and their conversation was cut short. A short, blonde man named Armin Arlert stepped in, holding a Manila folder in his arms and smiling some. Armin was the ship's head of geology and biology. He'd be analyzing soil samples and possible fossilized microorganisms. The man was smart as hell, and Eren was more than a little envious of it. 

Armin sat down in the seat next to him, smiling and waving a hello to Eren and the rest of the crew as Reiner and Bertolt wished the three of them of them goodbyes and left. The click of the mechanical doors signaled their leave and Armin spoke up with a gentle smile, "You know, it's going to be strange. Not having Mikasa here. Deciding last minute to leave and marry? It's so unlike her." 

Eren agreed with a nod, looking down at his feet and then back up at his best friend of four years, "Yeah... she was so invested in it and then that horse-faced bastard comes in and steals her away." 

Armin chuckled, nudging his arm with a fist and shrugging soon after, "She's in love. And be nice. Jean's going to be your brother-in-law soon." That received a disgusted gag from Eren in response.

Between the four of them, things were good. The rest of the ship, consisting of five other men Eren didn't bother to give any thought to. Well, at least four of them. He'd given quite a bit of thought to one man in particular for some time.

\---

Eren breathed in and out slowly, licking his lips and feeling the familiar, pleasant burn in his calf muscles as he stretched.  
The Vesta was built with an indoor yoga room, and Eren was one of the only ones to use it on a daily basis. 

Though, this wouldn't be the case any longer. The crew was about to go into Cryogenic Stasis, as they'd be out until a month before landing on Mars. That time would be used to figuratively stretch out their limps and get everything running again. 

The mechanical doors to the yoga room opened and Eren glanced up from his stretching, smiling when he realized who it was. Captain Levi Ackerman. 

"Eren. It's time to go into CS. You ready?" Levi spoke to him, his voice just as deep and calculating as always. He was a short man, but had an intimidating aura that made up for it tenfold. 

The brunette finished his stretch and stood up, nodding some and keeping his eyes on Levi. He'd harbored a crush on the man since the beginning of his training. When he was still a blubbering cadet with motion sickness. As a rookie, he recalled loosing his breath each time Levi would lean in as he helped Eren with his stretches, speaking against his ear and placing his pale hands on Eren's leg. It was platonic and necessary, but Eren couldn't help but latch onto those fleeting moments.

He was snapped from his thoughts as Levi put a firm hand on his shoulder, "Eren? Everything alright?"

The brunette stuttered out and made his way to the door, "Sorry! Just a little worried. Everything's great!"

He mentally chastised himself on how awkward he was as he left, walking to the CS room and letting the doors open before him. 

The room was a stark white, with large, vertical tanks leaning against the wall. They were held down, of course, by steel beams and wires. Already, he could see the faces of Armin and Bertolt in two of the tanks; their eyes closed and expressions peaceful. Eren stripped himself of his military-issued suit and folded it, laying it down in a cubby marked with his name. He still had his under suit on, which would protect his inner organs while in Cryo. Eren walked to the tank labeled with his name and stepped in, shutting the transparent door behind him and listening to the automated voice that guided him through the process of initializing Cryogenic Stasis. 

Soon, the glass began to fog up, and Eren swallowed as a light, airy fluid began to fill up the tank. When it reached his mouth and nose, he coughed, but the fluid was fairly easy to breath after that first moment. Eren felt his mind start to go as he breathed in more and more of the fluid, and he counted back from ten as instructed by the automated voice.

The world around him seemed the dampen and fade away, becoming muted and nothing more but shapes, colors, and a deep-set feeling of coldness.

**Author's Note:**

> Send comments my way on what you think


End file.
